


Daisies

by inkystars



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkystars/pseuds/inkystars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vernon Boyd has cared for Erica Reyes a lot longer than he'd like to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisies

A five year old Erica Reyes sat in a patch of daisies at the park which was only a few blocks from her house. She diligently picked stem after stem, compiling a mini flower mountain in her lap, intent upon making one of the daisy crowns that she'd seen Lydia Martin sporting the other day.

Her fingers clumsily attempted to tie the stems together, twitching in agitated inexperience. 

"Hey!"

She looked up in time to see the red ball heading towards her and she jerked back sharply, but it still managed to hit her hands, scattering her daisy chain.

She stared at the mess around her, nose crinkling with oncoming tears.

Footsteps padded up next to her. "Sorry, Jackson has a wonky kick." 

Erica looked up to see a tall boy standing in front of her, a bright apologetic smile tugging at his large lips. They were pretty lips. Prettier than hers. A boy had prettier lips than her. Erica felt like crying.  
So she started crying. 

The boy's eyes widened as he patted her shoulder gently and wiped at her tears frantically with his hand. "What's wrong?

She pushed his hands away and looked at the picked daisies around her and it started coming out in sobs. "I just wanted...a-a daisy chain l-like Lydia, but I can't make one and I-I want my hair to be pretty and--" she broke off, rubbing her eyes and sniffling. 

There was a plunk and the boy knelt down in front of her. "But your hair is pretty."

Erica hiccuped, looking up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah," the boy nodded, plucking at one of her locks and holding it up. "It's like sunshine. You don't need a dumb daisy chain." 

Erica hiccuped again, growing quiet. 

The boy grinned at her suddenly. "What you need is to play kickball! Wanna play with us?"

Erica felt excited before she remembered her mother's words. "I can't, I'm not supposed to play sports." 

"Okay," the boy said with a sad frown as he walked over to pick up his kickball.

Erica wiped her nose on the back of her hand before she looked at all the flowers around her. She looked over and suddenly the other boy's face was very close to her's and she felt quite warm. 

He smiled and reached up, tucking a daisy behind her ear. 

Erica smiled back and he straightened up suddenly, hands jittery on his ball as he ran back to his friends. 

***

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. 

***

A fourteen year old Vernon Boyd was watching messy dirty blonde hair as opposed to the board.

Which was bad, because he needed to bring his grade up in history. 

But the hair. It had faded in color over the years but he still loved that hair. He wasn't entirely sure why and he didn't quite want to think about it. 

So he just stared at it. 

And as a result, he was the first to realize when something went wrong. 

Erica started to slouch in her seat slightly, to which Boyd attributed from the standard sleep deprivation that all their peers went through, but then she slid out of her chair and hit the floor hard, twisting and fidgeting. 

The classroom was in panic and the incompetent teacher tried to keep everyone in order and suggested that they stick something in Erica's mouth because she was gnashing her teeth pretty loudly. Boyd shoved through the students angrily and took out her epilepsy card, shoving it at the teacher when the smell hit his nose. 

Urine. She'd peed herself. 

Someone finally clued in to suggest taking her to the nurse's office and Boyd was the one to carry her, to concerned to care about the piss soaking through his jeans and shirt. 

***

When the video swept through the school, Boyd went hunting. 

His first thought was Jackson Whittemore, but while it was certainly a shitty enough thing for him to do, Jackson never did anything that would cause him extra effort. And besides, he'd been in the corner during most of Erica's seizure, trying to get away from the stench. 

Danny Mahealani was the most logical as far as his technical expertise went, but Danny never did anything awful and he wasn't one to get off on other people's pain. 

In the end, he found his target. Carl Strauss, some idiot in their class who'd do anything to get in with the popular crowd, including taking a humiliating video and posting it to the net. 

Boyd slammed him into a locker and broke his phone. 

***

Erica had to go to the hospital for a check up, like she typically had to after a severe seizure. She thanked whatever deities existed that Melissa McCall was her nurse. 

At one point she dozed off, tired and exhausted. 

When she came to, there was a small two-inch bottle on her side table with three daisies in it. 

***

You make me happy when skies are gray. 

***

A sixteen year old Erica laughed as she tore through the forest, hair streaming behind her as she wove in and out of trees, pressing her body faster. 

Isaac had given up twenty minutes prior, but Boyd was still hot on her heels, tearing after her through the underbrush. 

She jumped over a fallen tree and pressed hard, the bluff in sight. 

Ten feet away, she heard a growl as she was tackled from behind by Boyd as the broke the tree line, laughing as the rolled over the grass and daisies, stopping before falling off the edge. 

She landed on top, grinning down at him. "Pretty sure that I win this one."

"I think I can parle a tie," Boyd laughed back, the sound deep and rumbling against her belly. 

Erica rolled off to lie next to him in the grass, their fingers finding each other over her hair as they stared up at the sky which was quickly yielding to night.

There was something that was just so easy about Boyd.

Derek was hot as hell obviously and she'd be on that in a second if he could stop brooding for about five seconds.

Isaac was so damn eager and lost.

Scott had eyes only for Allison in a way that would be hilarious if it weren't so ridiculous (or was that ridiculous if it weren't so hilarious?). 

Jackson was part lizard so yeah, no.

And Stiles. Dear sweet Stiles whom she'd longed for once upon a time, but his fixation on Lydia made the whole thing pointless. 

But Boyd. He was just so...Boyd. She knew that he felt more for her than he let on, knew that there was a reason that he was so brusque with Stiles in particular, knew the way his eyes followed her--werewolf senses really helped along those lines. 

And like most of the boys at school, Boyd only focused on one part of her body in particular. Unlike most of the boys at school, Boyd stared at her hair. 

Much like he was doing now. 

Erica raised an eyebrow, catching his eye. "What?"

"Nothing," he shook his head, a smile pulling at his lips. "Just...your hair looks really pretty in the sunset."

Erica smiled, cupping his cheek and leaning to kiss the adjacent one before resting on his shoulder, the two of them crushing daisies under their bodies. 

***

You'll never know dear, how much I love you. 

***

It was like permanent overcast. 

Boyd returned to school--god, he was expected to return to school?--and acted like nothing was wrong, playing the part of mourning high school student when a body showed up and true it was actually someone he knew but not someone he was close to and why wasn't the school mourning Erica why couldn't they know why--

The wall outside the gym cracked under his fist when he punched it. 

He knew that things were happening, that something was up with Isaac and Scott and Allison and Stiles was running around talking about virgins and the twins were giving him some serious weird vibes and he'd spent a crazy amount of time with Derek's sister but honestly he couldn't entirely bring himself to care anymore. 

***

They buried her beneath wolfsbane, as was tradition. 

Despite the fact that something had clearly happened in the two days that he'd been ignoring everyone considering that Isaac was now living with Scott and Derek looked like he was going to flip something over at any second and Lydia apparently knew everything now and was clued in, everyone showed up to say a few words. 

Lydia said only a few words. Allison was equally brief though the guilt about the last time that she'd seen Erica was coming off her in waves. Scott said something nice and heartfelt that Boyd didn't remember afterwards. Stiles rambled on about something but he actually looked a bit choked up. Isaac started crying in the middle of his. Derek looked grief-stricken but he didn't say anything. Cora said a few words. 

Boyd was last and he knew that was intentional. 

He started talking about Erica and for some reason he kept talking about her hair and how much he'd loved it and out came the story from when they were little and they'd first met. 

There was a great deal of howling at the end of the ceremony, which was apparently tradition. Even Allison, Lydia, and Stiles joined in. 

As they headed into the Hale house to sit and grieve and talk and plan, Boyd hung back, looking at the blue-violet flower planted carefully over Erica's grave. He waited until everyone was gone until he leaned down and placed his last gift to Erica over her grave. 

He walked away, a heavy crescent moon in the sky shining down on the wolfsbane flower and the lovely daisy chain around it. 

***

Please don't take my sunshine away. 

***


End file.
